beyblade_burst_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Dante Koryu
Appearance Dante is a young boy of average height. He has green eyes, blonde hair with a blue, horn-shaped highlight on each side of his temple, and bronze colored, short eyebrows. Dante also has a red and yellow marking on both cheeks under his eyes. For his attire, Dante sports a white collared shirt with a red tie, a red fingerless glove for his left hand, teal baggy pants with light-blue suspenders hanging on the sides, white dress shoes, and a blue jacket with three lime stripes on each side, yellow sections on the sleeves and wrist collar, and a red "D" on the left jacket flap. When Dante resonates with his Beyblade, the blue highlights emit blue flames. Personality Dante is an optimistic, passionate, easy-going and earnest Blader. When Dante first saw Sword Valtryek defeat him with its golden aura, he was surprised and excited and it inspired him to make his own GaTinko bey. As shown several times throughout the season, Dante has a habit of making scary faces when nervous. He also has a bad habit of accidentally revealing his strategies to his opponents. He can also be quite over-confident if excited after winning a battle. Dante is very resilient and will keep on battling the same opponent until he takes them down. And just like Valt, Aiger, Lui, Phi, and Delta, Dante has a habit of talking to his bey, and has shown to have some form of resonance with his bey. Biography Background Beyblade Burst Rise Once a member of the Spanish team BC Sol, the same team as Valt Aoi, he becomes inspired by the strength of Valt's new bey, Sword Valtryek, and decides to get a Gama bey of his own. Dante moves to Japan and joins the Victories, a team managed by his uncle. On his jog he runs into the team Spark Wings. he faces the captain Fumiya Kindo. Dante loses, but gets inspired to evolve his bey into Grand Dragon. He then tests it out against Ichika Kindo. Beyblades * Ace Dragon: Dante's primary Beyblade in Attack Mode in Beyblade Burst Rise until the Dragon Gatinko Chip, the Zan Layer Weight, and the base itself were destroyed by Arthur Peregrine in Episode 15. * Rock Dragon: Dante’s primary Beyblade in Defense Mode in Rise until the Dragon Gatinko Chip and the Zan Layer Weight were destroyed by Arthur Peregrine. Special Moves * Hyper-Flux * Dragon Launch: Ace Dragon starts building up power by using the stadium slope, and then rushes at the opponent, similar to Valt Aoi's Rush Launch and Aiger Akabane's Z Launch. * Spring Cannon: Ace Dragon hits the wall, and uses its Sting Disc to bounce off and gain even more speed. * Glyph Strike: Like his Dragon Launch, Glyph Dragon attacks all over the place and sends the opponent up in the air. * Rock Crash: With the energy of the Layer Base, Rock Dragon quickly collides with the opponent's bey causing very drastic damage, similar to Lui's Dragon Scream. * Ignition Boost: The Ignition Driver tip starts spinning and it makes Imperial Dragon accelerate increasing speed as it spins. * Bound Wing: Imperial Dragon hits the wall, causing its "wings" to retract, and then charges into the opposing Beyblade. Battles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Rise * Episode 01 - Ace Dragon! On The Rise! * Episode 02 - Abracadabra! Wizard Fafnir! Relationships Valt Aoi Dante is Valt's student at BC Sol along with Delta Zakuro. After seeing Valt's Sword Valtryek activate Hyper-Flux in Episode 01 of Rise, it inspired Dante to achieve Hyper-Flux also. Dragon The spirit inside Dragon encourages Dante to battles and become the strongest blader. Arman Kasaba Dante and Arman are good friends. They often train together, though sometimes they argue. Kaio Koryu Kaio is Dante's father. Rogia Koryu Rogia is Dante's mother. Tango Koryu Tango is Dante's uncle. Delta Zakuro Since the series, Dante has always shown to idolize and have a high of opinion of Delta. He has never said a negative thing about Delta and oddly never noticed his's apathy for him, which shows just how much Dante idolizes him as a Blader. He was also torn as he saw his bey getting destroyed by Arthur and tries to avenge Delta's loss. = = Quotes * "That's unforgivable, seriously unforgivable! I'm gonna win, I won't stand by and let you destroy our club!" - to Fumiya Kindo after saying he was only battling him to crush the Victories in Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 03. Trivia * Dante is the second Beyblade protagonist after Tyson Granger to use a Beyblade with a dragon motif. * Dante is the third main Beyblade protagonist whose name was changed in the English episodes, the first being Tyson Granger from the first Beyblade generation and the second being Aiger Akabane from Beyblade Burst Turbo. * Dante is the sixth blader in Burst to use a ripcord launcher instead of a string launcher, the first five being Hoji and Koji Konda, Haruto Aota, Hae-jin Oh, and Phi. If one counts the Sword Launcher and Digital Sword Launcher as ripcord launchers, that would make Dante the seventh blader to use a ripcord launcher; the sixth Blader being Xander. ** He is also the first Burst protagonist to use a ripcord launcher. * Dante shares the same appearance with his mother since they both have blonde and blue hair and green eyes. * Dante is the first main protagonist to not be the age of 11. * He also the first main protagonist that is an otaku, as revealed on Hiro Morita's Twitter account, thus makes him the youngest otaku character in anime, at just 10 years old. * Dante's last name, Koryu, is a reference to Kohryu, a dragon in Chinese lore who represents the element of Earth, one of the five elements of the Wu Xing. ** Kohryu also means "Rainbow Dragon", which is enforced by Dante's colorful attire reminiscent of a rainbow. * He has the same hair color as his mother. * Dante is the first Beyblade Burst main protagonist to not be raised in Japan, as according to the manga, he grew up in France. * Dante is the first main Burst protagonist to be an only child. * Dante is the third main Burst protagonist to have his Beyblade destroyed, following Valt and Aiger. * Dante is the first main character and the protagonist in Rise to own a dash driver. * Dante is the first character to defeat Arthur Peregrine in a battle. * Dante is the second Character to use Hyper Flux.